


Butch Leonie Rights

by Werederg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also Leonie is an anarchist, Character Study, F/F, Gen, Leonie has a glow up post time skip, Leonie is a butch lesbian, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, and she has the jeralt cut, because I do in fact make the rules, everyone is lowkey into Leonie, like she deserves, or as much as it can be while they are at war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werederg/pseuds/Werederg
Summary: Post-time skip Leonie, where she has actual depth and character development. Also she is just kinda hot, don't @ me.
Relationships: Leonie & the rest of the Golden Deer, Marianne von Edmund/Leonie Pinelli, My Unit | Byleth & Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first things first. HUGE shout out to glassroyale on tumblr. I've probably seen a couple of Leonie designs with a jeralt inspired haircut, but glassroyale's art is really what inspired this fic. I'd try to link the post/posts I'm referencing, but Tumblr is not a functioning website so I'm not even going to try at this point.  
> Second, in case you couldn't tell from the tags or the summary, this is gonna be some really gay shit. I'm also probably going to end up exposing myself a bit considering my other fire emblem three houses fic is like 50% me projecting.  
> Thirdly, I'm lowkey kinda mean to Lorenz in this fic, so Lorenz stans might not have a good time here.  
> Anyways, I'm gay and vibing. Hope you like it!  
> Enjoy!

Claude didn’t really know what he was expecting to see when he set foot in the ruins of Garreg Mach on what would’ve been the day before the Millenium Festival. There were several possibilities that ran through his mind as he made his way to the Goddess Tower. Despite entertaining every possibility, Claude really did believe that the Professor wasn’t dead. He’s not sure how or why, but he knew in his heart they wouldn’t leave him just like that. Even still, Claude lets out a quiet sigh of relief when he finally lays eyes on the mint green hair that could only belong to his professor.

“That’s quite the bed head, Teach,” Claude calls to the professor as he enters the room from behind them.

The Professor immediately turns to face Claude, their eyes sparking in recognition and surprise.

“Long time no see,” Claude says with a smile.

The Professor looks at him for a long moment, the barest of fond looks on their face. “Look at you…” The Professor says quietly, almost impassively.

“You like it?” Claude asks with a laugh, cocking his to the side to model his look.

The Professor considers the question of a while, their eyes slowly taking in Claude’s new appearance. “The beard suits you,” They finally state.

Claude laughs, because, Goddess, it’s good to have them back. “Alright, come on then, we’ve got a lot to catch you up on, old friend,” Claude says, holding a hand out to his Professor.

The Professor’s hand slips into Claude’s and he leads them to where he had left his wyvern. They take a seat on the still intact portion of some steps and Claude explains what has happened in the Professor’s absence.

The Professor nods as they listen silently. They don’t look surprised to hear how things have devolved since the battle of Garreg Mach. Claude can’t help himself from once again questioning how much his professor actually knows.

The Professor makes a thoughtful noise once Claude is finished with his recap. “What about Rhea?”

“We’re not sure what happened to her. She disappeared during the battle along with you. I believe that if the Empire had killed her that they would have declared it as part of their victory, so for now I assume she’s still out there. The Knights of Seiros have made it their duty to find her as well.”

The Professor makes another thoughtful noise, but says nothing more.

“So, where have you been, Teach?” Claude asks, leaning back on his hands.

The Professor considers the question for a moment. “I was sleeping.”

Claude can’t help but burst out laughing. “...and you’re being serious.” Claude says once his laughter has died down and the Professor hasn’t said anything more.

The Professor nods.

Claude shakes his head, trying to make sense of this answer. “I don’t know what I expected,” He says smiling. It wouldn’t be Teach if they weren’t inexplicable.

Suddenly the sound of some distant commotion cuts through the air. Claude knows it’s just some bandits on the far side of the monastery, but the Professor cocks their head toward the sound in confusion, before turning to Claude with a questioning look. An idea forms in Claude’s head.

“Say, Teach, what would you say to a little exercise? Gotta make sure your skills aren’t too rusty from that five year nap, right?”

The Professor nods, following as Claude heads off in the direction of the commotion.

It takes them a few minutes to navigate through the rubble toward where the bandits are, emerging to find three guys trying to carry away something from one of the tombs. 

The Professor immediately raises the sword of the creator, nodding to Claude to signal their intention to engage. Claude smiles, drawing his bow and calling for his wyvern.

The Professor rushes forward, attacking the first bandit they see, and sending him sprawling back a good twenty feet. He’s not getting up any time soon. The Professor turns toward the next bandit just in time to see Claude’s arrow imbed itself into the guy’s chest. The third bandit goes down with an overhead strike from the Professor.

It’s at that point that the rest of the bandits seem to notice the intrusion, immediately sounding an alarm.

“Oh, that’s a lot more than I expected,” Claude says, glancing around some rubble to see a hoard of bandits rushing toward them.

“We can take them. We just need to get them locked in a choke point,” The Professor says matter-of-factly.

“Good to see that your leadership skills haven’t dulled either,” Claude says, his smile fading into a more serious expression as the bandits grow near.

Just as the bandits get within ten yards of them, an axe appears from behind some rubble to bash in the skull of one of the bandits. Claude and the Professor freeze along with the bandits at the unexpected event. Then a familiar pink head pops out from the rubble.

“Oh, hi, Professor!” Hilda calls, spotting her friends. She breaks eye contact momentarily to take out the kneecaps of the nearest bandit. “Goddess, it’s just like Claude to lead you into a group of bandits five seconds after saying hi,” Hilda says with a roll of her eyes. “I swear, I can’t take him anywhere, Professor.”

Claude draws back in mock offense. “It wasn’t five seconds, and you didn’t even know I was coming.”

“Oh, please, like you of all people would give up on the Professor,” Hilda retorts, rolling her eyes again. 

The Professor chuckles softly. “It’s good to see you, Hilda, but perhaps we could talk after.”

“Oh, yeah!” Hilda says brightly, turning to cave in the entire chest of a six foot tall behemoth of a man with one swing of her axe.

Claude shares a look with the Professor before they return to cutting through the group of bandits. They fight for a while, a relatively balanced fight, but they end getting backed into a corner just as reinforcements appear. They fight close together, the air starting to get tense as a group of six more bandits round the corner toward them. Claude shares a look with Professor, starting to scramble for an escape strategy, when the sound of hooves against the ground approaches from behind the bandits.

Claude watches as a figure gallops into view, catapulting off of their horse into a downward strike against the nearest bandit. The figure begins to look familiar as they regain their footing and skewer another bandit with a thrust just under their armor. One more bandit gets their helmet and probably their head dented before the figure turns to face them, an enthusiastic smile on their face.

“Hey guys!”

“Is that...?” Claude asks, unsure of himself for once as the warrior jogs toward them to reposition.

“Leonie?” Hilda exclaims, clearly just as surprised as Claude.

A quick glance at the Professor finds that they are equally as shocked, their eyes slightly wide, eyebrows raised. The three of them only watch, momentarily frozen, as Leonie holds off several bandits by herself.

Leonie is a far cry from what Claude remembered from five years ago. Her once wiry and sort of awkward frame had filled out with time. She looked sturdy and surprisingly muscular. And there is something about her movement that struck Claude. Leonie had always been… enthusiastic about training, but she had a tendency to get ahead of herself despite her well earned skill. But now every movement Leonie made felt natural and confident, without a hint of uncertainty. And then there was her hair. It is cut short along the sides, left longer and a bit unruly on top with a small braid in the back. It actually looked a bit like Jeralt’s hair if Claude thought about it.

“When did Leonie get…?” Claude breaths out, unable to tear his eyes away from his old classmate.

“Hot?” Hilda finishes for him again, similarly entranced.

“Uh, guys? Little help?” Leonie’s voice cuts through their thoughts as she retreats toward them to avoid being hit.

“Oh, shit, yeah,” Claude says, snapping back to reality and pulling back the drawstring of his bow.

Hilda and the Professor shake themselves back into action as well, rushing forward to join Leonie.

As they make their way through the bandits, they are joined by Lorenz and Ignatz and then Raphael, Marianne, and Lysithea.

Together they take down the bandits and get back all of the stolen artifacts. Once the battle is over, spirits remain high as they head inside the monastery to settle in for the night. It is nice to be back together again. As the Deer mingle and catch up, it doesn’t take long for everyone to notice the changes in their old friends, but more eyes linger on Leonie than anyone else.

“Wow, Leonie!” Raphael exclaims cheerfully. “You look great and you fight even better than you did before!”

Leonie’s face is decorated with a blinding smile, one brighter and more carefree than she ever sported at the monastery. “Thanks, Raph! You’re not looking too bad yourself. Getting a bit scruffy up there,” Leonie says playfully, jumping up in an attempt to ruffle the hair on top of Raphael’s head.

Raphael, ever the purest soul, laughs and leans down to give her access to his overgrown hair.

Claude finds himself off to the side with the Professor, the two of them looking out across their allies. Claude chuckles to himself at the absurdity of their situation before breaking the silence.

“So, thoughts?” Claude says, a pointed glance in Leonie’s direction. 

“It’s nice to see her grow into herself,” The Professor says simply, a glimmer of pride in their voice. 

Claude nods, watching Leonie lean on Raphael’s shoulder despite it being in line with her eyes. “She’s certainly  _ confident _ ,” Claude says oddly, not really sure if that’s the word he’s looking for.

“She was always confident,” The Professor says with a slight shake of their head. “She seems... comfortable.”

Claude turns to the Professor and chuckles to himself. Even after waking up from a five year nap, Teach always seems a few steps ahead of him.

“Alright, alright, let’s settle down,” Lorenz’s voice cuts through the celebration. “I know it seems like all fun and games with the Professor back, but we all have important things to do tomorrow. We should eat and retire for the evening as quickly as possible to save our energy.”

The rest of the Deer stare at Lorenz blankly for a moment, before turning that look to Claude and the Professor. 

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Claude says, feigning a serious tone. “I am pretty hungry,” Claude continues, his face breaking into a smile.

Lorenz’s response, whatever it would have been, is lost in the renewed energy of eating and not listening to Lorenz.

They organize themselves into a circle around a small fire that has been set up. The small group conversations come together in favor of them all catching up around the flames. The conversation starts with the Professor’s reason for being gone for five years and moves around the circle. After a while of going around and hearing what everyone has been up to, they finally reach Leonie.

“So, Leonie, what about you?” Hilda asks, sharing a brief glance with Claude.

“Me? Well, that’s easy. After the Battle of Garreg Mach, I joined a group of mercenaries,” Leonie says, letting out a boisterous laugh. “Yeah, I know, big shocker.”

The Deer share a chuckle of agreement.

“You must have some interesting stories from being a mercenary for five years,” Ignatz says.

“Oh, yeah, lots, although not many are fit for present company,” Leonie says with a smirk.

The rest of the Deer are stunned to hear a chuckle erupt from their Professor at the comment.

Leonie’s chest puffs out proudly as she shares a knowing look with the Professor. “Anyways, I’m sure I can think of an appropriate one,” Leonie says, pausing to think for a moment. “Oh! I got one. Okay, so I had a bit of a rough start with the first mercenaries I joined up with. Most of the guys were decent enough but there was this one guy who was just the biggest fucking asshole.”

The rest of the Deer hesitate at use of profanity. It’s not that they’d never heard anyone swear before, but they had never heard it from Leonie, or anyone else at Garreg Mach for that matter. Leonie doesn’t seem to notice anything, continuing on without pause.

“And this guy wasn’t even that tough, but he sure as hell liked to pretend he was. I mean, my whole first week he was talking shit about me, telling me I was worthless, that girls can’t fight, that I’d die on my first job, stuff like that,” Leonie explains, her tone surprisingly upbeat for the harassment she is describing.

“And after a while, I was just done with this guy and so fucking pissed, so I beat the shit out of him. I had him and a couple of his buddies running away with their tails between their legs. Me and the rest of the mercs got along great after that,” Leonie concludes brightly, proceeding to take a swig of her waterskin.

The Deer sit in stunned silence for a moment, not knowing how to respond to the story. They looked around at each other, trying to figure out what to say. In the end the Professor breaks the silence.

“Did you punch him in the dick?”

“Haha, yeah…” Leonie says, her expression resembling someone reminiscing on fond memories.

“Well, I guess you’ve been busy, huh, Leonie?” Claude says with a laugh to break the tension. 

With a few murmured agreements, the conversation moves on to discuss other things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you guys noticed people acting weird lately?” Leonie asks abruptly as she sets down her food.
> 
> “No, why?” Hilda says in her usual, overly sweet tone, cocking her head to the side.
> 
> Leonie’s frown only deepens at that. “A lot of the knights have been acting really weird around me. I tried to give some knights directions and they basically tried to run away from me. If I can get them to hold still, they act so uncomfortable. And people keep coming up to me and asking weird questions,” Leonie explains, her voice getting a little louder and more irritable as she goes on.
> 
> “Plus, fucking Lorenz keeps staring at me!” Leonie adds angrily, throwing a glare at Lorenz a few tables away. “If he doesn’t stop, I’m going to break his fucking nose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is kind of all over the place, ngl. I'm not used this format with like jumping around to little scenes here and there, so it looked better in my head. But, eh, it's fine. I'll be a chaotic mess if I want.  
> Also, would you look at that, Marianne is actually in this one, lmao.  
> Enjoy!

For the next few days, the Golden Deer situate themselves back in the monastery, attempting to repair some of the damages and figure out what they plan on doing as they move forward. As word gets out about the Professor’s return, the Knights of Seiros begin returning to Garreg Mach, filling the empty halls with people and commotion once more.

It’s a particularly warm day when the Professor is running by the courtyard. They catch sight of Leonie talking to a pair of young knights that look particularly flustered. Leonie’s brow is furrowed deeply from the conversation before she turns and notices the Professor. Her eyes light up as she catches the Professor’s eye.

“Professor!” Leonie calls, jogging over to them as they stop in their tracks. “Hey, I know you’re busy with, um, whatever Claude and Lorenz are arguing about today, but do you have a couple of minutes. We haven’t really had a chance to talk since you got back,” Leonie says, rubbing the short hairs at the back of her neck.

The Professor watches Leonie bounce on the balls of her feet for a moment, her fingers fidgeting with the small braid on the back of her head. It’s probably the first time since coming back that the Professor has seen Leonie appear nervous. They nod in response.

“Oh,” Leonie says, hesitating, like she didn’t think she’d get that far. “I, uh, just wanted to check in with you. I know it probably hasn’t been as long since we’ve seen each other for you than it is for me…”

Leonie continues to ramble nervously. The Professor watches her, unsure of what she’s trying to say. She keeps touching her hair. Maybe it’s about that.

“And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but--” Leonie cuts herself with a forceful sigh and pointedly runs a hand through her hair. “I just wanted to know what you thought.”

The Professor, now knowing that Leonie is, in fact, talking about her hair, takes a moment to focus on it. In the meantime, Leonie starts talking again.

“I know it’s a bit much, but I...I just wanted to honor him, you know? Just keep a part of him with me,” Leonie says solemnly, the familiar grief in her eyes faded from five years time.

The Professor’s eyes slowly slide down from Leonie’s hair to meet her eyes. “It looks nice,” The Professor says simply, a tiny ache pulling at their chest from their own grief. Jeralt would be proud of how far Leonie has come, though he would have found the haircut weird.

A wide smile breaks out on Leonie’s face. “Thanks, Professor,” Leonie says, pausing to glance around the courtyard. “Well, I’ve got to help some knights repurpose some of the rubble. I’ll see you later?”

The Professor nods, and turns to run off in the opposite direction, already focused on their next task.

* * *

Leonie is halfway out of the lunch line when a young knight with long dark hair stops her. The girl is very polite about it, even seems nervous or uncomfortable, but Leonie just wants to eat, so she doesn’t entertain much conversation. The knight is asking her about her afternoon duties or something. Leonie easily lists off the various tasks she has to do after lunch, her brow furrowed slightly as to why the knight would want to know. The knight only seems to get more uncomfortable at her response, quickly ending the conversation and running off.

It’s a weird interaction, sure, but it doesn’t exactly seem all that important to Leonie. She’s never really understood people that well, was never that great at social cues, so an uncomfortable conversation with someone she doesn’t really know is not out of the ordinary. It shouldn’t bother Leonie. At least it wouldn’t if it didn’t  _ keep _ happening.

Leonie is still frowning when she sits down at a table with Claude and Hilda. 

“Have you guys noticed people acting weird lately?” Leonie asks abruptly as she sets down her food.

“No, why?” Hilda says in her usual, overly sweet tone, cocking her head to the side.

Leonie’s frown only deepens at that. “A lot of the knights have been acting really weird around me. I tried to give some knights directions and they basically tried to run away from me. If I can get them to hold still, they act so uncomfortable. And people keep coming up to me and asking weird questions,” Leonie explains, her voice getting a little louder and more irritable as she goes on.

“Plus, fucking Lorenz keeps staring at me!” Leonie adds angrily, throwing a glare at Lorenz a few tables away. “If he doesn’t stop, I’m going to break his fucking nose.”

Claude and Hilda share a look, fearing slightly for Lorenz’s safety.

“I mean, I know people don’t like me very much, but this is different from what I’m used to,” Leonie mutters.

“Uh, Leonie, actually I don’t think it’s because they don’t like you,” Claude says slowly.

“It might actually be more like the exact opposite,” Hilda adds.

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Well, Leonie, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but in the last five years you’ve sort of become…” Claude explains hesitantly.

“ _Ridiculously_ _attractive_ ,” Hilda finishes, overemphasizing each word for effect.

Leonie does not look less confused.

“Think about it. What did that knight over there ask you?” Claude prompts.

“She asked me about my afternoon tasks,” Leonie says, giving Claude a wary look.

“Right, so she was asking about your plans for later,” Claude says suggestively. “Which is something people normally do because...?”

Leonie frowns for another thirty seconds, before her eyes widen suddenly. “She was going to ask me out?” Leonie says incredulously. “Why?”

“Did you not hear me when I said  _ ridiculously attractive _ ?” Hilda reiterates.

Leonie takes a moment to figure out if Claude and Hilda are messing with her. Once she decides that they seem really earnest and what they’re saying would actually make sense, Leonie has to take another moment to just process that information. People actually like her? Huh, weird. 

After a long moment, Leonie runs a hand through her hair and lets out a sharp, slightly uncomfortable laugh. “Well, this is certainly not something I ever thought would happen to me. I guess I’ve been spending too much time with mercenaries.”

“Yeah, probably,” Claude says with a laugh.

Suddenly, Leonie’s frown returns. “Wait, does that mean Lorenz…?” Leonie trails off with a disgusted expression. “Because, I will break  _ more _ than his nose.”

“Well, no, we don’t know for sure if that’s why, for him,” Hilda hurriedly explains.

“Yeah, no, it’s probably not that,” Claude adds.

Leonie seems to accept this, but still sends an aggressively suspicious glance at Lorenz, who quickly goes to stare down at his food.

* * *

“Wow, Leonie, I can’t believe you were able to carry so much supplies in one trip.”

Leonie wipes her brow and sends a confident smile to the cute knight fawning over her. 

It has taken a while for Leonie to get used to the whole ‘being attractive’ thing. The attention makes her uncomfortable. It’s not like Leonie doesn’t think the girls are cute, though, because they absolutely are; she just never really thought much about that kind of thing before, so she isn’t sure what to do when they start flirting with her. 

Recently, Leonie’s realized that they really like it when she shows off. Luckily, she is no stranger to showing off her strength or skill. It’s a little different than what she’s used to, though. Back when she was in school and when she’s with mercenaries, showing off is more of an intimidation tactic to show people that they shouldn’t mess with you. She used to do that a lot when she was younger because she was insecure. Now Leonie is realizing that showing off is a lot more fun when you do it to make a cute girl smile.

“Then I guess I probably shouldn’t mention that the last time I tried that I tripped and dropped everything,” Leonie jokes wryly.

The knight laughs with just a little too much enthusiasm. “You’re so strong and funny. I bet you could even pick me up,” The knight says in an embarrassingly blatant display.

Leonie takes the bait anyways, smirking and moving to gather the knight up into her arms. She brings an arm under the knight’s thighs, effectively sweeping her off her feet, and brings her other arm up to support the knight as she hoists her up onto her shoulder.

The knight squeals in surprise, scrambling to grab onto Leonie’s shoulders for purchase. Once it becomes obvious that Leonie can support her weight, the knight giggles and fawns over her some more.

Leonie’s face starts to feel warm from the attention. She laughs a little awkwardly before setting the knight back down on the ground. She rubs the back of her neck, twirling the braid between her fingers for a moment.

“I should probably get going. I’m supposed to meet up with Raphael for some training,” Leonie says, staring at her feet.

“Okay, I’ll see you around,” The knight says suggestively before leaning up and quickly kissing Leonie on the cheek. She gives Leonie one last wave and flirtatious smile before walking off.

Leonie lets out a slow breath to calm herself down before turning around to head toward the training grounds. She only gets a couple of steps before she spots a familiar blue figure by some bushes. Leonie tries to catch Marianne’s eye, but she looks away and turns to leave as soon as she sees Leonie notice her. Leonie, however, hasn’t really gotten a chance to talk to Marianne since the Deer reunited, so she doesn’t plan on letting her get away.

“Marianne!” Leonie calls, breaking into a jog to catch up with her. 

To Leonie’s surprise, Marianne actually stops and turns to face her. There is a slight blush to Marianne’s cheeks, as if she’s embarrassed at having been caught. Caught doing what, Leonie doesn’t know.

“Hey,” Leonie says, skidding to a halt in front of Marianne.

“Hello,” Marianne says timidly, her eyes trained on the ground.

Leonie hesitates. Maybe she shouldn’t bother Marianne. Maybe she should leave well enough alone. Leonie shakes her head to clear her thoughts. She promised herself she wouldn’t leave anything unsaid this time around.

“Do you have a minute to talk?”

Marianne nods, her eyes only flickering up to meet Leonie’s for a second.

Leonie takes a deep breath before speaking. “Listen, Marianne, I know you didn’t like me very much before, and I get it, I was pretty obnoxious back then, but--”

“That’s not true,” Marianne interrupts suddenly, her voice barely managing to sound forceful. The words hang in the air for a moment, and then Marianne finally meets Leonie’s eyes.

“It wasn’t that I didn’t like you, Leonie, and I’m so sorry I let you think that. I was in a bad place back then. I didn’t know how to let anyone in, didn’t think I deserved it,” Marianne explains, her voice growing weaker as she speaks. “I’m sorry.”

That strikes Leonie and leaves any words she had planned dead on her tongue. It’s hard for her to imagine that someone she knew, someone she respected, could feel like that. She doesn’t like the ache that fills her chest at the guilt in Marianne’s voice. Leonie takes an impulsive step forward, like she’s going to reach out to Marianne, but she doesn’t.

“I forgive you,” Leonie says so firmly and sincerely that Marianne almost believes it. “And I’m sorry that you ever had to go through something like that.”

Marianne finally tilts her head up to meet Leonie’s eyes. Marianne is struck by how unfamiliar the look in Leonie’s eyes is to her. During her time at the monastery, Marianne had a few people reach out to her. They looked at her with concern, compassion, sometimes pity, and whatever one could attempt to assign to the Professor’s expression. There is kindness in Leonie’s eyes, but there is something fierce about it, something sharp and insistent. She almost looks angry, not at Marianne, but at something that Marianne doesn’t think she could guess.

“Look, I know we weren’t friends back then, for whatever reason, but maybe we can try again. I promise I won’t jump to conclusions this time,” Leonie says with a small, regretful smile.

“I’d like that,” Marianne says quietly, a small smile finding its way onto her face.

Leonie’s face feels warm again, but in a way that feels distinctly different than before. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Marianne smile before and she would do anything to not leave this moment.

“I, um, I should go,” Marianne mumbles after a moment, looking around anxiously.

“Oh, yeah, me too,” Leonie says with a chuckle, only then remembering that she should’ve been at the training grounds by now. Leonie starts to turn away before hesitating. “Hey, you know, if you ever want to talk…”

Marianne smiles slightly again and, god, Leonie is starting to think that it might be her favorite thing in the world. Then Marianne nods and murmurs a soft thank you before turning to leave. Leonie reluctantly gives a small wave goodbye and they go their separate ways. 


End file.
